Why is my life messed up?
by oren.ishii666
Summary: If you don't like it that's fine But sut the hell up about it!


**This will be my only fanfiction after so annoying people commented on this i would like to point out i wrote this in memory of my mother who died when i was four so please keep your mean assed comments to yourself!**

**I know this story jumps around a lot but please its my first fanfiction and hey chill not everyone has the time to right these as good as others! xxxxxx**

**Chapter 1**

One cold dark night, my friends and I were hanging out at the beach.

Before I continue let me introduce us. First up is me, Dawn Gibbs with long black hair, icy blue eyes and 5ft 2in. Then there's Dimitri Lee tall, broad shouldered with short, dark brown hair and green eyes. Lastly there's Dawn Dark tall, slim with shoulder length cosmic blue hair and brown eyes.

Now back to the story, we were hanging out at the beach when we saw a tall pale faced figure walk past. He had short blonde hair with grey eyes, broad shouldered and pale skin; we stayed till eleven then went home. The next day at school we sat in the library studying for our 4th year exams, I couldn't stop thinking about him all day and his eyes so cold, old and -like a hunter- hungry. The bell rang for home time, I said goodbye to Dawn and Dimitri and headed home. I was four blocks from home when somebody grabbed me, I spun around quickly and holding my arm was Dimitri.

"Are you alright? I mean since last night when that weird guy went past you've been acting well, weird!" Dimitri said.

"I'm fine Dimitri it's just last night he looked at everyone as he walked past but really focused on me." I said.

"Hey don't worry; we'll never see him again. I promise you." Dimitri replied. How wrong he was!

Friday-first class Physics. The late bell rang I ran up the stairs to class, when I get there he was sitting there in the chair beside mine. The entire time he watched me even as he was writing down the homework. The bell for period two rang; I got up and raced out of class, glad to be away from him and his eyes. History next, I walked in and sat down and waited for everyone else to arrive for class, then I saw him, hungry eyes, me, Miss Alton in the classroom. Twelve of the class had collage. Hungry eyes asked Miss Alton where to sit and she told him the seat next to me was free. Oh Great, beside him again. Wait till break before you kill Dimitri! He comes and sits beside me just as everyone else came in and sat down, again he sits and watches me while he writes down the work from the board it's really freaky. The bell rings I go to the crush hall to wait for Dawn and Dimitri.

"How are you feeling today Ice Bunny?" Dimitri asks (his stupid nickname for me)

"Well I saw that guy today!" I replied

"Really, where did u see him?" Dimitri asked surprised

"He's in my physics class. He's also in my History class. He sits next to me, he's really freaky!" I tell him.

"What freaky guy?" Dawn asked.

"That guy from the beach last night."Dimitri replies.

We sit down and I copy Dawn's math homework I forgot to do it again, the bell rings me and Dawn say goodbye to Dimitri and tell him to meet us at the front gates as we're going to the beach after maths (instead of using the start of our two week study break.) So Dawn and I head for math and Dimitri heads for gym, we sit down and in strolls Hungry eyes. He gives Mr. Campbell a note, Mr. Campbell points to our table.

"Oh, great he's sitting over here!" I whisper to Dawn.

"How is that a bad thing? He's so cute!" Dawn whispers in reply.

"Because he sits and stares at me like I'm a SNACK!" I whisper back.

"Hi, I'm Mark Judd." says Hungry eyes.

"Hi, I'm Dawn and this is Dawn, she thinks you're staring at her."

"Yeah, sorry I can't help it, it's like I know her, or she's my dream girl." Mark tells us. Dawn looks at me with an 'ok he's crazy' look.

"I'm your dream girl?" I say and laugh nervously.

"Yeah, it's like you're the same girl I dreamed about for two years." Mark chuckles. Mr. Campbell quieted the class down and started the lesson. The bell rang; Dawn and I went to meet Dimitri, when we get to the beach Dawn and Dimitri went to get drinks and snacks. I went to sit down on the rocks, somebody tapped my shoulder, and I turned around and came face to face with Mark.

"Hey, I was going to apologise again for today and last night, I guess" Mark says "It's ...I...uh...well I also wanted to... warn you."

"No it's okay I guess you just freaked me out a little." I tell him. "So what were you going to warn me about?"

"It's uh...doesn't matter. Just watch out when you're out after dark please?" Mark says.

"Uh... okay. Look there's a party tonight. Do you wanna come?" I ask him.

"No, that's ok people don't like me at parties."

"Please come it'll be fun. It's the last time you'll see me, anyway." I say sadly.

"Why? Are you ill? Will you die?" Mark asks really concerned.

"No! I'm leaving to go stay with my uncle Giles in Sunnydale." I tell him.

"Oh, ok well I'll miss you then. I suppose your friends are giving you a little party."

"No they don't know yet. I can't tell them it'll crush them."

"Well I better go. Tell them they'll understand." Mark says "Bye Dawn."

Mark walks away, I think about what he said, ten minutes later Dawn and Dimitri come back with bottles of water and ice-cream. I look at them sadly with Marks voice ringing in my head saying over and over "Tell them they'll understand." I look at them holding back tears.

"Dawn, are you ok? We saw Mark up there did he hurt you?" Dimitri asks me, I smile and replied

"No he spoke to me, but he didn't hurt me I hurt myself, by not telling you both that I'm leaving after the exams, to go live with my uncle Giles in Sunnydale."

"Why? What's wrong with Montrose? Is it us? What?" Dawn and Dimitri ask "Did your mum do this as a punishment?"

"No, I love it here and you guys, but mom's illness is getting worse. She won't get better, so my uncle Giles will be looking after me." I explain sadly to them, Dimitri looks at me on the verge of tears; Dawn stays quiet for about five minutes then says partially crying.

"I'm so sorry Dawn, I hope Sunnydale is fun and..." I cut her off.

"You can say all of that after the exams ok? That's when I leave!" Dawn laughs then I join in then so does Dimitri, we had our ice-cream and bottles of water, relaxed and sunbathed for a couple of hours, then headed home.

Three weeks later-

Me, Dawn and Dimitri were standing around a grave, my mother's grave, we were standing in Sleepy Hillock Cemetery, and it's really beautiful, quiet and old. The coffin is lowered, I turn and walk away tears streaming down my face, and standing by the gate to the oldest part of the cemetery was Mark. I walk past him around the corner to the oldest part of the cemetery, he follows me.

"Dawn, wait please I just want to talk!" I stop by a giant cross.

"Dawn, I'm sorry about your mom, real sorry she was the nicest woman I've ever met. I just can't believe..."

"Oh, you're sorry. EVERYBODY'S SORRY! I'M THE ONE WHO FOUND HER DEAD! Lying on the sofa, I thought she was sleeping, she said she was more tired lately, then I saw her eyes dull and clouded over!" I screamed Mark comes closer as I start crying harder and he wraps his arms around my waist and gently kisses the top of my head.

"Hey, I know how it feels I lost my mother too, to an illness, I know how it feels like the end of the world but it's not it gets better I promise." Mark tells me as he shushes me and gently strokes my hair; I bury my face into his chest shaking from crying. Somebody coughs, I turn around there's Dimitri and Dawn, she says.

"Dawn it's time to go, you have a flight to catch. Your uncle is going to meet you off the flight in Sunnydale."

"Okay let's go," I reply and say

"Bye Mark I'll remember what you said."

Mark smiles and says to me.

"Bye pet, might see you again, I promise." He kisses me on the cheek and Dimitri, Dawn and I leave for the airport. I arrive in Sunnydale, I see Giles, I run over to him, he hugs me and says

"Hello Dawn how was your flight?" with an eccentric English voice.

"Hi Giles, the flight was good I'm a bit tired and hungry."

"I'm so sorry about Joyce err your mother, she will be missed, my poor sister." He says sadly looking at the floor.

"I miss mom too, but it'll be okay I just know it." I tell him.

I look at my uncle Giles and realized how much he had changed in four years, he's about 6ft 1in with brown eyes, his hair is brown with bits of grey, and he's wearing a white shirt, a light brown tweed suit and a checked tie with smart black shoes.

"So are we going to head home now?" I ask.

"Not yet we have to go to the magic box then home." Replies Giles.

"A magic shop oh my god!"

"Yes quite, well let's go then."

"So are you still a has-been watcher?" I asked innocently.

"Yes I was suspended by the council of watchers after Buffy died." He said. "Now I run a magic shop and her friends help with the protection of Sunnydale and yes you can meet them when we get there." We loaded my bags into his car and headed for the magic shop.

* * *

**Chapter2**

_Dear Diary,_

_ Today we buried mom, then I got on a fifth teen hour flight to Sunnydale, California. I met my uncle Giles off the plane then we went to the magic box a real magic shop with stuff like Baraka weed and Toads tongues and books on Demons and spells. I met a couple of people a guy called Xander, he's tall, skinny with brown hair, brown eyes and pale tanned skin. Xander is kind of geeky, but funny. I met two girls, first there's Willow she's 5ft with red hair, blue eyes and tanned skin. Then there's Talla she's 5ft 0.5in with black hair, green eyes and light tanned skin. Willow and Talla are witches (Wicca's) they showed me how to float a pencil! I think I have made three new friends. After Giles got the book's he needed we went home and he showed me my bedroom. It's so awesome and bigger than my old room, it has a huge tree beside the window outside. I could totally climb down it or add a swing to one of its large limbs, I wish Dimitri and Dawn were here, they would love it here, and the house and the beach even the magic box. I wish Mark was here he was so sweet at mom's funeral. God I miss him! I really wish he was here. Uncle Giles told me I wasn't going to school! He's going to home teach me (shop teach me) it might be at the magic shop more likely. It'll be so fun I could read up on Demon's and Vampires and other creepy googlies. Well g2g for now bye-bye._

_ Dawn xx _

* * *

**Chapter3**

1 year later-

Walking into the graveyard I look for Mark Boswell's grave. Mark was a nice guy who was bitten by vampires. I have to stake him tonight. "Great!" I think bitterly "Why couldn't Willow or Talla come with me to do this? I hate being on my own!" I find it and sit down to wait for him to rise. As I am waiting somebody comes up from behind me and wacked me over the head. My world went black!

I wake up and come face to face with a tall, broad vampire, he has brown hair and yellow eyes I can see his fangs when he's all vamped out. He calls out to somebody saying.

"Dru Drusilla! I have a present for you!"

A tall black haired woman walks through she has a crazy look in her eyes as she turns to face the man and says.

"Oh thank you daddy, a nice new dolly to play with!"

She looks at me and cries out

"NO! No daddy you must get rid of her she's a Decara!" Daddy as Drusilla called him hugs her and calms her down.

"Dru its okay we'll let him have her. Okay? Hey baby daddy's here!" He smiles and kisses her passionately they split and Dru starts calling.

"William daddy has a present for you! It's a nice little girl!"

A man in a wheelchair wheels through, he has short blonde hair, green eyes and pale skin and he's wearing black combat boots with black skinny jeans, a black T-shirt and a black leather duster. I thought I recognised him but I don't know anyone called William. He looks me up and down and then says

"Well Vincent isn't you kind but what about Dru?"

"She doesn't want her something wrong with her apparently." Vincent replies.

"Well if I'm getting her go put her in my room please." William replies Vincent picks me up and carries me to a bedroom and ties me to the bed post and smiles then leans in closer to my neck. He was just inches from my throat William comes in and said.

"That's my bite Vincent! Leave her alone now!"

He growls and Vincent laughs and says

"Ok Dru and I will go grab a bite to eat." He says leaving us alone, William moved closer and stop as I turned my head and said

"At least you kept you promise Mark!"

"So you do remember me Dawn, pet." Mark replies

"What are you doing with these creeps Mark?" I ask him angrily

"Wait are you one to a vampire? But you can't be I met you in the sun at school on the beach!"

"Yea I am a vampire and yea I know when we first met it was sunny. See I had these special tattoos but after my little accident...The holy water burnt them off." Mark replies."Now I'm in a wheelchair having food like you no offence!"

"None took Night crawler."

"Anyway, you know I was good drinking pig's blood, buying human blood from hospitals, but not anymore I'm back and I'm badder then ever, I'm William the bloody again!" Slowly he rose up from the wheelchair, vamped out and walked over to me and I spoke.

"Yea, so where's Mark my Mark? My friend who was there at my mom's funeral? If you're going to kill me, DO IT! I prayed you would come every night, if you do this think about my mom first and how you said she was the nicest woman you had ever met. Who was the only person who treated you with respect! You pay that respect by killing me?!" I yell at him he shifts his face back and looks at me sadly and says to me

"Let's get you back to Giles then. I did mean what I said about your mom, Nibblet."

"I know Mark its okay. Really I mean it, it's all okay."

He unties me and we headed to the magic shop, when we got there everybody panicked when I invited Mark in, Xander grabbed his cross, Willow grabbed a stake and cross, Talla grabbed a stake and bottle of holy water and Giles had his crossbow and said

"Dawn, walk over here away from him NOW!"

"Dawn, please move away. H he's evil, come here please?" Begged Talla then Xander yelled to me

"Dawn move away. We need to dust his butt!" I stay where I am freaked out, Mark moves closer behind me and wrapped his arm around me and smiled at Xander, Willow, Talla and Giles.

"Well if you dust my butt, you'll upset Dawn and you don't want to do that now do you?" I place my hands on top of his and smile.

"Come on he's my best friend and he did save me from Vincent!"

"What?" Giles, Willow, Xander and Talla ask.

"Well eh...I went to dust the newbie you sent me after and I was waiting then I was waking up and there was this vamp and he shouted another one called Drusilla and she didn't want me said I was a Decara whatever that is then he dumped me in a room with Mark and they both left and Mark took me back here. Giles what's a Decara?"

"A Decara is a demon that can kill vampires with a touch they're myths." I look at Mark's hands and see them starting to smoking.

"Mark your hands they're smoking!" He looks down.

"Don't worry nibblet it's my smoke." He chuckled I looked at his hands and saw the cigarette in his hand and laughed at myself.

"Now I have a proposal for you Giles, I can help you find Vincent and I'll tell you where he is but only if Dru walks away free. Do we have a deal?" Mark says I turn to face him and say

"No deal Mark! That psycho isn't walking! She dies!"

"Look I'll take Dru away you'll never see or hear from us again. I promise."

Mark begged me and I felt the pain of love I had for him ripped out of my heart.

"No Mark!" I walked over to Giles and say to him.

"If you don't tell us where I'll dust you myself and try to retrace the way we came and we'll kill them." His head drops down defeated.

* * *

**Chapter4**

4 weeks later-

I walked into the magic box Willow and Talla were there studying.

"Hello Dawn. How are you feeling? Need help with something?" Talla asked as she looked up from her books and notes so did Willow and smiled.

"No, I'm good for the millionth time I thought I'd go work out."

"Ok Dawn sorry we're annoying you so much." Willow says hurt.

"You aren't to blame, you didn't kidnap me." I tell them sadly,

"I just wish Mark didn't skip out of town though, I miss him. He's really nice without Drusilla, you know I first met him a year ago, He was sweet, kind, single and out in the sun." I smile, there's a loud crash against the door, and I turn around and in barges Mark, with a ratty old rescue blanket over his head. The blanket was smoking and it stunk like burning rotten flesh.

"Hey you need to help me!" He demands, Giles comes in followed by Xander and they both grab crosses, Mark yelped.

"Whoa stop all I want is some help."

"Why should we help you? You tried to double cross us four weeks ago." Giles asks him, Mark looks down at the ground like a child in trouble.

"I'm really sorry." Mark mumbles sadly.

"Red tell them about last night!" We look at Willow, who looks puzzled.

"Oh yea Mark went to bite me then he yelled and I ran away. It looked like he was being electrocuted or tazered." Willow explains.

"Yea I got this bloody chip shock's me. It's a BM I think." He says.

"The behaviour modification chip? It stops people from doing certain things they write into the programming. Once implanted it can't be removed without a special code." Willow replies, I laugh, Giles and Xander relax, they put down the crosses into the weapons chest.

"So you can't bite or harm any humans or you get shocked?" I ask.

"Yes, Dawn Mark had a trip to the vets and now he doesn't chase the other human puppies," Mark snaps then growls, we start laughing again, when Xander says

"Aww Spiky wanna bite? Willie wants to bite can't bite? Aww!"

"NOT FUNNY ALEX!" Mark and I shout, shocked everyone looks at me and Mark; I sigh and motion to Giles to go to the office at the back of the shop. We go in to the office and I turn to Giles and say.

"Look Giles, it might be true given what Willow said and she'd never lie to us and if he can't harm us we have to help him."

"Well yes true but how do you want to help him?" He asks, I say

"He needs blood. So if we can get some pigs blood and feed him that should help him."

"Of course but, what if he doesn't want to..." I cut him off.

"Giles I know you can work this out but, right now I have to go study for my SAT's remember?" I smile, walk out and head for the cemetery to the Pratt crypt, I walk in and I come face to face with a demon, a demon selling crypts for vampires. He turns to me, smiles and says

"Ahh, Miss Jones now these crypts are for vampires only. No human's!" I look right at him, smile and say.

"Well I do know that Mr. Creeps but this crypt is not for sale."

"Pardon me, Miss Jones but you have to pay for it, if not leave now!"

"Oh I am looking for a crypt this one's perfect. The vampire I am shopping for is one Mr William Pratt aka William the Bloody, this is his family crypt and you can't sell it Mr. Creeps! The way you work is that if the owner is to buy a crypt and it's his family crypt you have to give it to him! No problems!" I explain, looking defeated Mr. Creeps handed over the keys to the crypt and walked out, I walk around noting how there is sockets everywhere and I notice a large hole in the floor with a wooden ladder, I climb down and follow a tunnel and found a box with a real old rusty lock, I kicked it, pulled it opened and found $1 million worth of drugs. I grab the box and head off to the police station, I show the police the box of drugs, they take it then take me to an interrogation room, they ask me to explain where and how I found the box of drugs. So I explain.

"My friends and I were sketching the crypts, we were at the Pratt crypt and I wanted to sketch the inside. So I went in, saw a large hole in the floor, I went and told them but they didn't care so they left. I went back inside; I went down an old, wooden ladder through the hole, followed a tunnel, saw the box, opened it, saw the drugs, closed it and came here with it. I've seen a lot of cop shows, so I know how much the street value for it is and how badly it can affect people."

The officers looked at me unsure of my story and said.

"Ok then, thank you for your time and for handing the drugs in. You can go home now Miss."

I get up, I walk out and head for the magic box, I explain what happened to Xander, Willow and Giles giving them the edited version I gave the police, I don't want them to know I was getting Mark his own crypt and ask them to be my witnesses if the police come around to ask. Then I head home and go to bed at 7.00pm

Next day I got up, went to shower half-asleep, I walk to the bathroom, grabbed a towel, hung it on the towel rail, went back to my room to get clean clothes, a pair of black skinny jeans, a black vest top, then headed for the bathroom. I lay my clothes on top of the toilet lid and took off my shorts.

"What a lovely view! I'd rather have the pig's blood mind you." Mark says, I scream and turn around to see Mark chained in the bath, I wrapped my towel around my waist just as Giles, Willow, Talla and Xander barged in.

"What is going on in here?" Giles demands, Mark smirks as I say

"I came in here to shower it being MY BATHROOM! No-one told me Mark was chained up in here?!"

"Yes well, we decided to chain him up, feed him the... pig's blood, get him used to it and then send him on his..." I cut him off and started shouting at him.

"YOU CHAINED HIM UP IN MY BATHROOM! WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE BASMENT OR MY TRAINING ROOM?" I turn and walk out with my clothes and headed for my room, I got changed and waited till everybody was gone, I went to the kitchen, and there was a note from Giles on the fridge:

Dawn-

Please feed Mark every 2 hours

Put some blood in a cup

Then microwave it, add a straw

Then take it to him and hold it

To his face so he can drink

-Giles

"Great!" I think to myself "I have to feed him! I hate him so much!"

I heat up the blood and take it to him; he looks up smirks then says.

"So they've got you on feeding duty now? Ha-ha well it's better than the stripping! Unless you've got a show for me kitten?"

"Shut up and drink this! I need to go study for my SAT's!" I snap,

"Oh touchy are we? Struck a nerve has I?" Mark sniggers, I pull the cup away leaving the straw dangling from his lips, I start laughing.

"Hey, no fair give it back!" Mark whines, I laugh even harder,

"Fine you can have it back, if you shut up and leave me alone!" Mark grumbles but drinks up, I walk out and go study. I feed him every two hours when Giles comes home at six, I eat then I study for an hour and then go to bed.

Next day I got ready for the day, I had breakfast then headed to Sunnydale High to sit my SAT's, I meet Willow and Talla outside the School; they took me to hall to sit the SAT's. The hall has a large stage at the front with about two hundred desks in lines of ten rows of twenties. I collected the three papers I needed, we were given an hour to complete the first paper followed with a fifteen minute break, then another hour for the second paper and another fifteen minute break, for the third paper we were given an hour and a half to finish. When we finished we had to raise our hands and the teachers came to collect the papers of those who had finished and then we could leave. I finished and my paper was collected, I waited outside the hall for Willow and Talla to finish they're paper, Willow comes out smiling.

"Oh my god, I hope passed. What if I don't? Giles will freak!" I say. "Dawn, don't worry. I'm sure you passed. I'm sure you did great or at least your best and I am sure Giles won't freak about it (much)." Willow tells me, I sigh.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Will. Can we go now?" I ask, Talla comes out, just as smiley as Willow had been when she came out.

"Hey Dawn, how do you think you did?" She asks, I sigh.

"Badly" I tell her. "Can we go now? I have to get home!"

"Why?" Talla asks. "What's the hurry? We could hang out."

"I have to get home because I'm on Mark feeding duty again!" I tell them annoyed.

"Giles says I am grounded if I don't feed Mark, for two weeks!"

"Oh ok let's go then." Willow says sadly, we head off for mine, we get to my street, Willow and Talla head for the magic box and I go home to feed Mark.

"I hate him so much!" I think as I walk towards the house.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

2 weeks later - 8.30pm- I unchain Mark and drag him out of the house, down to the cemetery, we stop at the gates, I hand him a key and say to him.

"Here you go the keys to your family crypt. Go live there and leave me alone please! Ok? I don't want to see you ever again!" LookzDFing hurt he says.

"Ok, then freedom I'll go live there. What will you say to Giles?"

"I'll tell him I answered the door, was knocked out and you were gone!" I reply, I turn and walk away.

"He'll be fine!" I tell myself, I walk in the back door and go upstairs to put the key to Mark's chains back in Giles room and head back downstairs and trip, falling downstairs. I lay there unconscious for an hour, Giles arrives home, he walks in, sees me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Dawn!" Giles yells and runs over to me and checks my pulse

"Dawn! Are you ok?" He asks concerned as I come to I say.

"Giles, Oh my head! What happened? Oh wait, shit Mark!" I get up and run upstairs to my bathroom, I opened the door, lying in the bathtub is the shackles that held him and no Mark.

"He should believe me now after that little performance." I think pleased to myself as Giles comes up behind me and looks at the bath.

"Dawn, where is Mark? What did you do to him?" He asks me. I turn around and look at him crying as I say to him.

"I don't know where he is! All I remember is somebody walked in, I thought it was Xander, I looked at him, saw it wasn't Xander, I tried to run he grabbed me and wacked me on the head. Then I woke up to you yelling my name. What if they're hurting him Giles? We have to find him please Giles?" Giles looks at me sympathetically and says.

"Don't worry Dawn. We'll find him, I promise. Now it's getting late, go to bed. I'll tell everyone and get Willow to do a locating spell. Ok?" I nodded and went to bed. When Giles left I went to Mark's crypt, I walked in and shouted to Mark, no answer, I walk over to the new sofa I brought over for him, I sit down to wait for him.

Three hours later, still no Mark, I lie down and go to sleep.

Two hours later I wake up and I am totally surrounded by Giles, Xander, Willow, Talla and Mark.

"Good morning Dawn. Sleep well or where you too worried about Mark?" Giles asks me angrily.

"Why did you lie to us Dawn?" Xander asks just as angrily as Giles.

"Because she wanted me gone, I guess she was sick and tired of having to feed me all the bloody time." I look at the floor, Mark says.

"I don't bloody blame her, you lot to bloody busy with your own lives to notice her drowning with the weight of the world on her shoulders! All you did was pressure her, demand she feed me cause what? You thought chaining me up and feeding me blood was a good idea, but you couldn't do it yourself?! So you make Dawn do it! Why did you give me the key for here?"

"I wanted you to stay here in Sunnydale; I wanted my friend back, the Mark I met in Montrose!" I yell at him. "I lied because I wanted you out for good, so you can have your own place! So you were free to stay or leave, so you could make the choice if you had to!" I run past them, I head for the magic shop, for my training room, my haven in this hell; I get there and hid behind the training equipment.

Two hours later-

I wake up and hit my head off a balance beam, I climb out from my hiding place and walk up the stairs, out the shop grabbing a letter knife, and I head to the oldest, darkest part of the Sunnydale High Hill Cemetery. I sit down in a circle of tombstones, I run the knife across my wrist, carving "DEATH" down my left arm with "BITE ME" under it, I watched the blood bead up as I push the blade along my wrist, I stop with five ugly, bleeding lines on my wrist. I lay down and curl up into a foetus position, waiting for death, for any vampire or demon to come kill me, end my pain, to escape this Sunny Hell, maybe join mom in heaven. A group of vampires closed in around me.

"Kill me, please?" I ask them, hoping this was my escape when I hear.

"Dawn!" from behind the group of vampires as one closes closer in.

"Dawn! Get your ass up now! I need you to stay with me!" One vampire leaned over me and went for my throat, I saw someone run towards me, but I couldn't make out who it was, my vision was all blurry from crying, the unknown figure stakes the vampire trying to bite me, leaning over my throat, he sends a roundhouse kick to the next vampire. He kicks him again and then stakes him, I turned my head towards him as a third vampire ran and dived at him. The figure staked him mid-air, I curled up tighter, praying one could kill me and I can escape into death. I feel a hand pull my hair back and say to me.

"Did he bite you?" He checks my neck. "No, there's no mark. Dawn, get your butt off the ground now, you need to go to the hospital!"

"No, just let me die please! Look whoever you are I need to escape from life! Please let me die!" I beg and start crying, he picks me up and carries me to a crypt, I look up at him and realise my rescuer from death is Mark. Then I think about how he managed to find me.

"I should have known Mark would come looking for me, how did he find me?" I think, I look at my arm. "Of course, he followed the blood! It's like a bloody calling card to him! Duh Dawn!"

Mark opens the crypt door, he lays me down on his sofa, looked at my arm and goes to get his first aid kit for my cuts. He comes back with the first aid kit, he knelt down on the floor beside my arm, staring at the bloody cuts he picks up a bottle of Anti-Septic and put a little on a piece of cotton wool, then dabbed it on the cuts.

"You fucking stupid idiot!" I scream and swear at him. "Get off of me you bloody english twat!" I jump up and head for the door, Mark runs in front of me, blocking the door and grabs my good arm.

"Oh no, you don't! Where do you think you're going?" He asks, I break free of his grasp, I back up and run for the ladder that leads down through the hole in the crypt floor, Mark grabs me and drags me back over to the sofa. He bolts the door and puts a heavy slab of concrete over the hole in the floor, then falls backwards on to the sofa pinning my legs down...

* * *

**Chapter6**

"I wanted you to stay here in Sunnydale; I wanted my friend back, the Mark I met in Montrose!" She yells at him. "I lied because I wanted you out for good, so you can have your own place! So you were free to stay or leave, so you could make the choice if you had to!" Dawn ran past them out into the night, Mark had never seen her so upset, Giles and the other scoobies were shocked by her answer, Mark looked at them and said.

"Well there's your answer! I hope you're bloody happy!" He stormed out and tried following Dawn's scent but it was hard, he had tracked it to the magic box two hours later, followed it down to her training room and out again to the cemetery. He lost her scent at the gates and tried his crypt hoping the scoobies gang had left and she had come back here to hide from everyone.

Mark reached his crypt door, when he smelt it, the scent of blood, carried in the breeze, sure to drive all vampires crazy with bloodlust, but not him he stayed in control. He followed it to the oldest part of the cemetery, where he saw a girl laying on the grass, a young girl with black hair, that scent, Dawn's scent, it had to be Dawn. She was lying in a circle of tombstones surrounded by a group of vampires closing in on her, he could see five of them, he saw the letter opener, a ornate knife from the magic box.

"Kill me, please?" He heard the girl ask, Mark recognised the voice.

"Dawn" He yells from behind the vampires to the girl on the ground.

"Dawn! Get your ass up now! I need you to stay with me!" He ran towards her, pulling out a stake, one that was leaning over her neck, fangs barred, he staked it, and he turned and sent his roundhouse kick into a second vampire then another before staking him. A third dive at him, he staked the vampire mid-dive, and Mark staked the other two just as easily "Stupid fledglings!" He thought to himself, he walked over to Dawn and pulled her hair back and asked her.

"Did he bite?" He checks her neck. "No there's no bite mark. Dawn, get your butt off the ground you need to go to the hospital!"

"No, just let me die please! Look whoever you are I need to escape from life! Please let me die!" She begs and starts crying, he picks her up and carries her to his crypt, she looks up at him and she looks at her arm. Mark opens the crypt door, he lays her down on his sofa, looked at her arm and goes to get his first aid kit for the cuts. He comes back with the first aid kit, he knelt down on the floor beside her arm, staring at the bloody cuts he picks up a bottle of Anti-Septic and put a little on a piece of cotton wool, then dabbed it on the cuts.

"You fucking stupid idiot!" She screams and swears at him. "Get off of me you bloody english twat!" She jumps up and heads for the door, Mark runs in front of her, blocking the door and grabs her by her good arm.

"Oh no, you don't! Where do you think you're going?" He asks, she breaks free of his grasp and backs up, running for the ladder that leads down through the hole in the crypt floor; Mark grabs her and drags her back over to the sofa. He bolts the door and puts a heavy slab of concrete over the hole in the floor, then falls backwards on to the sofa pinning her legs down. Dawn tried to sit up and Mark grabbed the Anti-Septic, poured a little on to a piece of cotton wool again and started dabbing it on the cuts, he looks at Dawn and says.

"I'm sorry this stings but it would be even worse if I had got you to the hospital. Why the bloody hell did you do it in the first place?!"

"I...I just can't do it anymore! It's killing me and I know it seems bad but it gets better, well I can't wait for it to get better I just want it to end! I want to be with my mom!" Dawn starts crying again and Mark reaches for her, she pushes his hands away and frees her legs to curl up in to a ball. Mark stands up, pulls Dawn in to a sitting position and wraps his arms around her; she buries her face into his chest and cries even harder.

"Come on Dawn, its ok everything will be ok." He looks down at her and cups her face, tilts her head up and says.

"I'll always be here for you. You know that Dawn. Now come on give me a smile." Dawn looks at him, she smiles, and Mark kisses her and says.

"Ok let's get those cuts cleaned up and bandaged." Mark guides her to the sofa and cleans the cuts, puts on dressings and bandages, then turns on the TV to watch Passions and says.

"Right we'll watch this and then you are going home to Giles."

"Oh no! God no! A bloody world of no! What will I say about my arm? I'm not getting lectured on self-harming I'm telling you that now, Mark." Dawn says worriedly to him.

"Don't you worry about Giles. I'll tell him you're in shock and we can explain it tomorrow. I'll tell him something and you just agree with it ok?" I nodded and lean against his chest to watch Passions.

When Passions finished they headed to Dawn's house, back to the scoobies, they walked in all the lights were off, they go in the living and find everyone sleeping, Xander on the sofa, Giles on the floor with his head against the coffee table, Willow sitting at the computer desk and Talla curled up on a armchair, Dawn kicks the door frame accidently waking everyone up.

"What was that?" Giles asks jumping up from the floor ready to attack. He looks confused for a moment and sees Dawn and says.

"Good lord, Dawn is that you?" Everyone sits up. Dawn nods and says.

"Hi Giles. Sorry I am beat I'm going to bed."

"Wait, where have you been? I've been bloody..." Mark cuts him off

"Giles can I please get Dawn upstairs? Then I can tell you what happened. Look at her she's in shock!" He looks at her and nods. Mark takes her upstairs to her room; he shuts the door and says.

"Dawn, I'll tell him you were attacked by vampires, when I smelt your blood I followed it, found you tied down and really spaced out ok?"

"Ok fine I'm going to get some sleep now. Please leave so I can change!" Dawn says, Mark laughs and kisses her, then heads downstairs to explain what happened to Giles.

"Basically I smelt blood and followed it found Dawn tied to a tomb really spaced out and I dusted them and I grabbed her took her to mine to clean up her arm and notice when I'm putting on the dressings they carved death and bite me on her arm so I patched her up let her sleep it off for an hour and then brought her home. Ok?"

"Yes well thank you for that Mark. I just hope that's all that happened."

"Yes me too. Look Giles I'll be back tomorrow to see her, I'd better go before the sun comes up." He says and walks away thinking about Dawn and how scared she was when he mentioned taking her home to Giles. "Has Giles been hurting Dawn? I'll ask her tomorrow." He thinks to himself and walks home.

Giles comes into my room and says to me

"Dawn please don't run away again I understand what you did but you really had me worried."

I roll over and he sees I'm asleep he says good night and kissed me on the forehead and tucks the duvet around me.

**Chapter 7**

_ Dear Diary,_

_ Sorry I haven't written in awhile, Tonight I tried to kill myself, I had an argument kind of with Giles, I ran out and went to hide in the Magic Box. I was there for two hours and then left, taking a knife off the counter and I went to the oldest part of the cemetery, sat in the middle of a ring of tombstones. I started to cut my wrists and carve "DEATH" and "BITE ME" down my arms, a group of vampires closed in on me and Mark saved me!_

_I hate my life! I hate Giles! I wish I was still in Montrose with Dawn and Dimitri! I loved it there and then mum died and I came here! I hate it! It's been 1year 9weeks 2 days since mom died! Since I met Mark, he's the only good thing in my life! I kissed him tonight or well he kissed me he's so sweet with me, I love him I wanna be with him forever, I wanna be like him, I know if he knew that he would leave me, so I would forget him and stop wanting to die to be with him forever. I just wish it took more than my suicide attempt for him to kiss me! I guess he notices me when I'm in need of rescue. Could I try it again? Would he rescue me and kiss me again? Giles has just come in to tell me Mark is coming to see me tomorrow! How cool I love hanging out with Mark, this will be so much fun I can't wait! _

_ G2G Dawn xxxx_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Next day- I got up and looked at my arm and remembered the night before and how stupid I was to try and kill myself, I went downstairs everybody was still there chatting and only stopping when they noticed me like I was a problem they couldn't figure out. Giles said

"Good morning Dawn. Sleep well? Some breakfast?" I look at him and reply

"Good morning Giles. I slept fine. Can I have some toast please?" Everybody looks at me as I spoke. I look at them freaked and said

"Ok why are you all staring at me like I just turned into a Farrell demon? Whatever did Mark go home after I went to bed?"

"Yes Mark left after you went to bed Oh that reminds me, Dawn I will be working late tonight." Giles explains, I smile at being all alone.

"And no-one will be here to look after you, so I got you a babysitter for tonight..." My face drops and I cut him off and whine.

"Giles I don't need a babysitter I'm bloody 17 I can take care of myself!" Giles smiles and starts to wipe his glasses then says.

"Dawn, I know you are old enough to take care of yourself but you need somebody to watch you in case you get attacked again. Oh and your babysitter will be here at sunset." I go to argue and look at him.

"Sunset? My babysitter is coming at sunset? What is he a vampire? Oh my god it's Mark isn't it?! No way is my best friend babysitting me!" I yell at Giles, he starts wiping his glasses again, I get up and storm out of the house, and I head to the Magic box and go downstairs to train for awhile to calm down.

7.50pm- I sit in my room listening to Taylor Swift.

"Well that music sucks major bloody like!" Mark declares I jump and swing a punch to the person behind and realized it was Mark then I started laughing at him.

"Mark, Don't sneak up on me! I could have a bloody heart attack! Sorry about your nose." I continue giggling and Mark grabs me around the waist and I yelped in pain, he let go of me and I walked off to my bathroom to check my waist and I see a couple of bruises.

"Careful, Dawn you can't tell him about the psychos attacking you for no reason he can't help during the daytime!" I think to myself. Mark knocks repeatedly on my bathroom door till I open it smile and duck past him and head down stairs to watch passions. Mark comes racing down after me I grab the TV remote and switched on passions. Mark races past and heads to the kitchen and comes back with a tray and on it two bowls of ice cream and two bottles with red liquids inside.

"Ice cream of death" He asks. I start giggling and say

"Why thank you Mr. Mark but pray tell where the stakes are?" Mark looked confused and walked away then came back with some chocolate flakes.

"Here we go chocolate stakes for our death by ice creams." Says Mark with a big smile, he placed down the bowls of ice creams and covered his with blood and mine with strawberry sauce and placed a flake in the middle of the four scoops of ice cream. He handed me my bowl and went to put the strawberry sauce away.

8.50- "He some sort of demon?" Mark asked, reaching for the popcorn.

Dawn grunted in protest but didn't move fast enough to keep my treat out of Mark's hands.

"No, dummy," She said, "He's a mutant."

"He's a mutant?

"Yes! He's well; he's going to be an X-Man."

Mark draped an arm around her shoulders.

"Be a what?"

"An X-Man. They're a bunch of mutants who fight to keep normal people safe."

"Oh." He thought about it. "So, your best mate an X-Man?"

She shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"Shut up. Like Cassie's cool enough to be an X-Man." She pauses. "I don't disagree with the mutant part, though."

He grinned cockily, hooking a thumb at his chest.

"What about me? Am I cool enough?" She glared at him.

"They probably don't take vampires."

Swiping another handful of popcorn, Mark said,

"You don't know that, pet."

"Just shut up and watch the movie."

For a while, Mark was obedient but, getting bored, he started playing with her hair. Dawn didn't let on that she noticed, no, but she was concentrating a little too hard on the movie. Mark smirked, wondering if she had a clue that her scent was giving her away. Well, that and her were leaning into him.

"What's with the girl?" he asked, just to see what Dawn would do.

"That's Rogue. She's cool. Xander says she's a lot different in the comic books, not so shy."

"She's going into his bedroom," Mark said. Hmmm, didn't think the nibblet was into that kind of movie.

"Shh." Dawn elbowed him. "This is one of the good parts."

The hairy guy woke up out of a nightmare with a roar and stabbed the girl through the chest.

"Whoa," Mark said. He hadn't expected that. The girl started choking and claw guy took back his claws, yelling for someone to help him. Then the girl reached out and touched his face.

"What's she doing?"

"It's her mutant power," Dawn said, frowning slightly in concentration over the scene. "She absorbs other people's powers." She reached into the popcorn bowl, finding Mark's hand and shoved it aside to get some of the kernels. He laughed and pushed her hand back. "See? Now she's healed."

They fought more over the remaining popcorn than they actually watched the movie for a little while, then Dawn batted at him again. "This is my favourite scene."

"Thought you said that about the last one," Mark groused.

"Shut up," Dawn warned him, shaking a finger at him for good measure.

He rolled his eyes, the same way she did. She didn't notice and he turned his attention to the TV, where Rogue was sitting on some train and Wolverine sat down next to her and tried to get her to go back to the geeks. "C'mon," he said, "I'll take care of you." Mark stopped chewing his popcorn, glancing from the TV to Dawn.

"What," she asked, irritated.

"Nothing," Mark said.

They watched the rest of the movie in relative silence; some old guy wearing a purple helmet taking Rogue and some other guy turning into water and another old guy (whom Mark recognized from Star Trek: The Next Generation but he wasn't about to tell Dawn that) getting knocked out and then everybody who was left put on leather suits and flew to the Statue of Liberty to rescue Rogue. Mark didn't really like that part, kind of reminded him of Dawn being on top of Glory's tower. Dawn didn't seem to notice though, and did that squinty-frowny thing when Wolverine was holding Rogue up against him.

"Is he going to cry?" Mark asked and dodged when Dawn backhanded him in the stomach without even turning away from the TV. "Ow, pet! That hurt!" He caught her hand before she could pull it away, loosely lacing his fingers through hers. "So you won't try it again," he told her when she glanced at him.

Again with the eye roll but Rogue came back to life and the old guy in the helmet got sent to jail and Captain Picard woke up and Wolverine left on some red-eyed guy's motorcycle. And Dawn sighed.

"Is that it?" Mark asked.

She rummaged on the table next to her and held up a DVD case. "X-Men United," she said.

Mark suddenly remembered a poster he'd seen, must've been thirty years ago or more, of two ducks doing things, with the logo, "Fly United". He decided to keep that to himself, 'cause Dawn probably hit him again. "So, are we going to watch it?"

"Depends,"

"What on?"

She squeezed his hand. "I need this to change the discs."

"Oh." Mark released her and Dawn changed out the discs, sitting back down on the couch with him as the credits started rolling. She snuggled in against Mark, who draped his arm around her again.

"So," she said, fiddling with the cuff of her sleeve, not looking away from the screen, "would you promise to take care of me?"

He dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "Already did, nibblet. I already did."

9.45- Giles comes in and sees me and Mark sitting on the sofa, Mark drinking a cup of blood and me with a strawberry slush puppy poured over me looking like blood.

"DAWN! Mark what have you done?" Giles yells.

"Me nothing I didn't do anything!" Mark yells back.

"Then why is she covered in blood?!" Giles asks.

Mark looks over at me and realizes why Giles so angry and says.

"That's not blood that's strawberry slush she spilt it when she fell asleep."

"Oh right. So sorry Mark well you can how it looks well I best wake her so she can get cleaned up."

"Right you are Rupert." Mark leaned over me and said "Dawn quick get up there's a huge demon trying to get in." I wake quickly and look panicked while Mark laughs and Giles glares at him.

"Mark you jerk I'm going to get cleaned up then I'm going to bed I hope you get all dusty!" I say angry and sleepily then head up stairs.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

3 months later- I wake up and I know Mark isn't coming back I have to deal with these girls who have been stalking me and kicking me down I should have told Mark but what could he have done he can't go out in the sun. I head down to Mark's crypt even though he isn't there. I go to the crypt to cry and pray he is coming back to me. I really miss him, I really love him.

9.55PM- I head out of the house and down to the magic box hoping for a quiet workout, when I get there I don't see anybody so I head into the training room when I hear Willow and Talla stepping into the shop I shut the basement door quickly and quietly and listen as Giles and Xander follow them in.

"It's no use Giles we just have to let her come back to us when she accepts he isn't coming back for her." I hear Willow say, Talla replies

"Yes, but think she must think we hate her for hanging out with Mark instead of us."

"You mean ditching her life for the big bad of the undead that killed Buffy!" Xander yells. Giles takes off his glasses, wipes them and says

"No Xander he didn't kill her. That was the summer you left and returned two weeks after school began and Buffy faced the master alone with no help even Angel had disappeared by then it was the master who killed her and I was too late to save her."

"I'm sorry uncle Giles. You never told me that. You said it was a vampire she was friends with that did it. That's why I keep distancing myself from all of you. I don't want Mark be the betraying friend so if that is what really happened then where's Mark?" I say then breakdown crying on the floor in front of them. Xander carries me home I go to bed and cry again I check the time 10.30PM I can smell smoke from a cigarette in my room I see several stubbed on my window sill. I smile a huge grin and raced down stairs and stop in front of Giles who looked shocked and said

"Dawn where are you going you should be sleeping by now?"

I just smile my massive grin then say like my heart will burst.

"Mark's back! I just know it there are cigarettes on my window sill and a smoke smell in my room and I have to go see him. Please Giles?" I beg him; he sighs then starts cleaning his glasses and says

"Fine but if he's not there straight home and if he is only till midnight and make sure he escorts you home ok?" I start jumping up and down like a lunatic.

"Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you Uncle Giles." I race out of the house and head straight for Mark's crypt. I run right in and see Mark standing smoking he turns around; sees me then stubs his cigarette out.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" He yells at me I say

"I thought you weren't coming back I came here cause you left stubbed out cigarettes on my window sill I missed you. I just wanted to see you."

"Well I don't want to see you so PISS OFF!" I look shocked at him and start to cry.

"Oh bloody hell here comes the waterworks. Well if you're going to cry let's give you a bloody reason to cry you stupid bint." He said as he walked over to me and slapped me hard in the face I fall down and stopped crying look at him completely shocked and terrified. I get up and run out and head straight home.

I run in and head straight to the living room where Willow and Giles were researching a big old demon they look at me and I say

"Willow we need a de-invitation to the house now."

"Dawn, what's wrong? Why do we need it?"

"Mark's back and he just hit me. He's acting really weird like he's pure evil. I'm scared and I don't want him to come in this house again"

"All right calm down Dawn tell me exactly what happened." Says Giles so I explain what happened when I saw Mark and start to cry again. So Willow does a De-invitation and I head up to bed and cry myself to sleep.

**1.15AM**- I wake up and check the time I sigh and turn over. Staring out the window I see the red burning tip of a cigarette, then I hear Mark laughing thinking it was my imagination I flip over.

"What's the matter pet don't love me anymore? Buffy handed me a lot worse and I still loved her." I sit shock up right and look at him knowing he was really there I climb out of bed and walk over to the window box seat and sit down.

"Mark leave me alone you are a pig I wish you were dead. Xander was right about you all the months you were gone. He told me how the undead are just plain evil, sick, twisted monsters who would love you, ditch you and come back to hurt you again. Well he was right you loved me ditched me and now you've hurt he so go away now I HATE YOU!" I yell he laughs again.

"Now now platelets don't be like that, go back to your bed now and I'll come give you a cuddle." He smiled so evilly I shut my window and closed the curtains and left to sleep on the sofa. I could hear him trying to open my window, when he did I heard him swear at not being able to climb through it I smiled and went to sleep.

In the morning Giles wakes me up and asks why I am lying on the sofa. So I tell him how Mark had come to the house last night and tried to get in and that I was scared sleeping in there. He sighed and told me to head on up get dressed as we have a long day of research to do. So I do as I am told and get dressed then we head for the Magic Box.

At the Magic Box Willow and Talla were working on the De-Invitation for the shop. Mark barged in with a ratty old rescue blanket over his head, the blanket was flaming. He chucked it down and stamped out the flames and smiled once the flames went out.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Giles yelled at Mark. Xander appeared from the training room when he heard Giles.

"Mark" He said "GET OUT! You aren't welcome here so PISS OFF."

"Now I know she must have told you something happened." Mark said "Well now slurs, misinterpretations and slander that's all it is."

I had been standing behind Giles listening to Mark I step out and say

"Slurs, slanders really Mark? You slapped me and all you say it was is misinterpretations. How could you?"

I start crying and Mark starts to laugh at my crying and chuckles

"Well now should I give you something to cry about?" I step back from him and walk towards the door ready to run. Giles steps forward and punches Mark in the face and says calmly.

"If you lay one finger on her I will end your undead life. Got it?"

"Ow bloody hell! Yes I've got it!"

"Good now get out of here and don't come back."

Mark picks up his blanket and runs out of the shop into the sunlight. I start to shake as he leaves and collapse on the floor and cry Giles reaches for me I get up and run.

**Chapter 10**

_Dear Diary,_

_ It's been three months since I saw Mark at the magic box. What I did when he ran out I collapsed and cried when Giles tried to comfort me I got up and ran away. I'm in Montrose I thought this would be far enough away from Giles, Willow, Xander, Talla and him Mark that A-hole I hate him so much. Nobody knows I'm here not even Bella and Dimitri I haven't even called them since I moved away. I need to get some supplies and groceries at least the house was left to me in moms will. I really wish there was some way I could help Mark have my Mark back I love him so much but he's hurt me too bad I can't help him I can't go back. I can't let him get me I hope nobody finds me I just want a normal life no vampires no magic no bullshit._

_G2G Dawn xxxxxxx_

_11.40PM- Dear diary,_

_ Back again well I saw Drusilla hanging around the cemetery so that means Vincent will be close by and maybe Mark I really hope he's not I just want to be left in peace._

_G2G Dawn xxxxxxx_

* * *

**Chapter11**

00.53 am - I head down to the beach and sit on the rocks, I watch the waves in the moonlight. Then I hear somebody singing

"**_No one knows what it's like/ to be the bad man/ to be the sad man/ behind grey eyes/ No one knows what it's like/ to be hated/ to be fated/ in this lonely life/ but my dreams they are this empty/ as my conscience seems to be/ I have hours/ only lonely/ my love/ is vengeance/ that is never free/ No one knows what it's like/ to feel this feeling/ like I do/ and I blame you OH Dru/ once you left me/ I was so empty/ then I found you/ my light/ my Dawn/ I will keep on searching/ till I found you/ have you back in my arms/ No one knows what it's like/ to be the bad man/ to be the sad man/ who has lost his Dawn..._**" I look around and see Mark and I start to run. He notices me and comes after me, grabs me and says

"Well hello pet fancy seeing you here. Now what are you doing here in Montrose?"

"Get off of me now Mark!" I yell and he drags me to my feet and says

"Now then nibblet let's get you back to Sunnydale."

"No way am I not going back there. You are so not taking me back there."

"Yes you are no question about it." Mark snarls I try to break free with no luck and grips my arm tighter and I demand

"Let go Mark you're hurting me. Let me go."

"No Dawn you're going back to Sunnydale with me your uncle Giles is worried about you." I start to cry, Mark releases me and I run for my house, I make it and I hide in my old room to find Mark sitting at my window and said

"Come on Dawn let me in Please?" I climb on the bed and say

"Why? So you can beat me again? No Mark." Mark sighs

"Dawn let me in and I'll explain what happened please?"

"Fine but I have crosses everywhere so one false move and your dust."  
"So I need you to invite me in pet." I sit up and sigh

"Come in Mark. Please ruin my life some more." Mark climbs in the window and slowly crosses the room to the edge of the bed and kneels down beside my head.

"What did you do that caused you to smack me for no reason?" I ask

"Why did you leave me Mark? You were gone for three months and not a single call or a letter to tell me you were ok."

"I went to Africa and I was trying to get the chip out..." I cut him off

"Did you? Is it out now?" I wonder if he's going to kill me.

"Yes the chip is out and I got something else that almost killed me."

"What? What did you get oh is it a present for me?"

"No Dawn it's not a present for you and yes it is I got the chip out and the golden splinter of Midas." He smiled very proudly

"Ok what is the golden splinter of Midas and why is that a good thing?"

"The golden splinter of Midas is a vampire cure just like the gem of Amara. Do you remember what...Buffy told you about the gem?"

"Yes, that if a vampire wore the gem then they can walk in the sun, have a heartbeat and a reflection."

"That's right, well think about it, and look at your wardrobe mirror door." I look over at the full length mirror and see myself lying on the bed and Mark kneeling down beside me.

"OMG Mark you have a reflection!" I squeal, he smiles and replies

"I can really be with you now in the sun no hiding in the shadows."

"Mark you said it almost killed you where's the golden splinter of Midas."

"In my heart, he inserted it into my heart."

"OMG Mark I'm so sorry. I understand why you were angry when you came back now." I grab his hand and drag him onto the bed and curl up in his arms and cry myself to sleep.

I wake up and pack my bags, while Mark books our flight back to Sunnydale and buys a flat cheap for us to stay. I know Giles will be extremely worried about me so Mark calls him to let him know we are on your way.

"He isn't happy with you for running away or at me for the whole slapping you thing."

"It's ok we can face him together." He kisses me sweetly.

"Yes we can my sweet nibblet I love you."

"I love you too Mark my sexy bloody English twat." I smile and kiss him back. We head for the airport for the fifthteen hour flight back to Sunnydale, back to face the music, to face Giles, to face the scoobies.


End file.
